


loving you is moderately easy

by taiyakeo



Category: The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: M/M, Tiny Tiny Ficlet, but i promise it's a bit less dramatic, but lucian's like, emmett's afraid of lucian leaving him, makes it sound like a kdrama, no!!!!!! i love you!!!!!!!!, wow the way i say this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Fear is hard to overcome. It can be anything--fear of the unknown, fear of what lies beyond your bedroom door, or fear of what's in the community swimming pool. (Probably just some old lady's foot fungus, but who knows what else?) For Emmett, he fears being alone, without Lucian, but Lucian's there to make him feel just a tiny little bit better.
Relationships: Lucian Darnay/Emmett Farmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	loving you is moderately easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyWisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWisteria/gifts), [valgraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgraces/gifts).



It begins by a waterfall. 

"Farmer," Lucian says, and he reaches out to touch Emmett's cheek, a movement that, while not new, still takes him aback. It's tender, far more than he would ever have imagined. 

"Lucian." He finds the need to say it, though it sounds foolish coming from his mouth. 

He doesn't know if it's the gush of water or his heart pounding in his ears. The bridge beneath his feet feels unsteady; he thinks the planks may just give way at any moment. Emmett's horse is still behind him, breathing as uneven and ragged as his own. He fidgets with the rein, palms slick with sweat. 

"I'll be off now." 

The words are emotionless, as is Lucian's face. Deadpan, cool. He's taken back his hand now, and he's looking past Emmett's eyes straight into his soul. For a moment Emmett thinks that he wishes he could stay longer, but he shudders off the longing like a dog shaking water off its pelt. 

He wants to ask but knows he can't-- _Can I go with you? Why can't I follow?_

Lucian gives his hand a squeeze, a little impatient, and before Emmett can say anything he's striding away, wooden planks beneath his feet screaming right along with Emmett's head. He feels giddy again. 

Goodbye. Couldn't he even have said goodbye?

*

Emmett woke with a start, blinking away the starch in his eyes before realizing that he couldn't feel the spray of the water anymore. His face was wet. There was a rustling beside him, and he looked down to see Lucian shifting, eyes still shut. 

"Dreamed again?" 

His voice was groggy and low, waking an emotion like fondness within Emmett's chest. 

"Yes," he said, quietly, reaching for Lucian's hand. 

"You know that's stupid. I'm not going away again." Lucian's eyes were open now, looking right at him, but no longer blank. Now they were human. Now they were Lucian, really Lucian. 

"You had better not." Emmett kept his voice soft so it wouldn't crack like he feared it would. 

Lucian shook his head, squeezing Emmett’s hand, and this time he didn’t let go.

“I promise.”


End file.
